Baby-Sitter
by Miss Wong
Summary: Ser niñera no es trabajo sencillo, especialmente si Touka debe lidiar con tres revoltosos hermanitos: Haise, un niño que le profesa amor eterno. Kaneki, un vegetariano oculto bajo las páginas de sus libros y Ken, el diablillo rebelde e inquieto. ¿Podrá Touka cumplir su tarea y salir ilesa? AU. One-shot.


**«Baby-Sitter** »

Sui Ishida, etcétera etcétera.

 **Summary:  
**

Ser niñera no es trabajo sencillo, especialmente si Touka debe lidiar con tres revoltosos hermanitos: Haise, un niño que le profesa amor eterno. Kaneki, un vegetariano oculto bajo las páginas de sus libros y Ken, el diablillo rebelde e inquieto. ¿Podrá Touka cumplir su tarea y salir ilesa? AU. One-shot.

* * *

 **#Notasquetodosaman(?):**

 _Ni sé que es esto, pero algo es._

* * *

 _ **—o—**_

Había solo una razón por la cual Touka Kirishima se había involucrado en semejante tarea: necesitaba el maldito dinero.

Cuando la señora Akira se presentó frente a la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa amable y un pastel de frambuesa entre sus manos, Touka supo que los Dioses, las estrellas o su llavero de conejito de la suerte habían escuchado finalmente sus patéticas súplicas. Durante semanas se había quebrado los malditos pies caminando por todo Tokio para conseguir un miserable trabajo que le proporcionara el dinero suficiente para pagar la matrícula de su universidad. La desgraciada era muy costosa y Touka solo quería estudiar, algo tan simple como eso. Las cafeterías de la ciudad se empecinaron en rechazarle el empleo incluso a pesar de sus increíbles dotes para preparar capuchinos (una habilidad que había adquirido de su querido abuelo Yoshimura). Los supermercados no deseaban integrar más personal y Touka realmente creía que ese sería el fin de su carrera universitaria, hasta que la señora Akira apareció como un ángel salvador frente a su puerta.

—Solo quería plantearte la posibilidad de cuidar a mis niños durante una noche, se que lo has hecho con la señora Fueguchi también. Te pagaría muy bien.

Touka sonrió para sus adentros y aceptó la oferta sin más preámbulos, al igual que el pastel de frambuesa. La señora Akira no vivía muy lejos de su casa y Touka sabía que criaba tres niños completamente sola, solo los había visto algunas veces regresar de la escuela junto a su madre pero nunca había intercambiado palabra con ellos. Tan solo tenían ocho años, eran trillizos, y Touka tenía experiencia con los niños. En varias ocasiones se había quedado cuidando a esa preciosa niña hija de la amiga de su madre. Hinami. Una princesita que constantemente le regalaba dibujos repletos de corazones cada vez que se la encontraba por la calle.

Pero Touka maldijo la hora en que creyó que esos tres niños serían similares a la bella Hinami.

La señora Akira abandonó la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y unos labios despilfarrando indicaciones de aquí hacia allá. Comerían a las ocho. A las nueve en punto debían de estar en la cama y no podían por nada del mundo beber coca-cola, les haría mal a los dientes. Oh, y también debían de cepillarlos al menos dos veces después de comer. Fácil.

Los tres niños yacían sentados sobre la escalera cuando su madre los presentó oficialmente a Touka. Eran trillizos y compartían las mismas edades, pero su madre le confesó que no les gustaba la idea de tener la misma edad, así que para satisfacer sus inocentes caprichos dejó las cosas muy en claro. El mayor era Haise, con sus lentes a lo Harry Potter, su cabello albino y sus raíces negras («cuando me pidió pintarse las raíces, simplemente _no pude_ decirle que no, ¡mira que mono se ve!» le susurró la señora Akira). El segundo mayor era Ken, su cabello era igual de pálido que el de su hermano y, según su madre, le gustaba pintarse las uñas de negro. El menor y último niño era Kaneki, a diferencia de sus hermanos éste tenía cabello oscuro y unas constantes mejillas sonrojadas, Touka sonrió con ternura al verlo, era muy tímido.

Pero las apariencias engañaban. Cuando la señora Akira se marchó dejándola a cargo de sus tres soles, como solía decirles, Touka sonrió dispuesta a comenzar su labor de niñera.

—¡Muy bien! Esto será divertido. ¿Qué tal si nos conocemos un poco primero? —preguntó, no muy segura.

Haise interrumpió alzando la mano al aire.

—¿Puedo decir algo primero? —preguntó, muy serio.

Touka alzó las cejas, sorprendida, y se encogió de hombros.

—Claro.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Touka casi se ahogó con su saliva. Tosió, parpadeando repetidas veces. ¿A caso había oído bien? Rió un poco, sin saber qué otra cosa hacer.

—Eh, creo que eres demasiado pequeño todavía, ¿no crees?

Haise suspiró, asintiendo, y se quitó los lentes para masajear sus ojos con cansancio. Aquél gesto le hizo reír, fue demasiado propio de un adulto.

—Tienes razón —confesó, amargo—. Esperaré, no te preocupes.

Su respuesta tomó a Touka por sorpresa, quien rápidamente separó los labios para hablar de nuevo, pero el otro niño, Ken, interrumpió la charla con un quejido agudo.

—Estoy aburrido —protestó—. Espero que al menos seas más divertida que las otras...

—¿L-Las otras?

Ken asintió varias veces.

—Sí, las otras niñeras. Roma, Eto, Kimi... todas ellas renunciaron, espero que al menos tú tengas algo en mente porque me aburro muy fácilmente. Quiero pintar.

El niño habló tan rápido que Touka tuvo que hacer una pausa para procesar todo lo que había dicho. ¿Niñeras? ¿Habían contado con otras niñeras antes de ella? ¿Por qué habían renunciado? Touka no encontraba una respuesta definitiva, pero poco a poco comenzaba a imaginárselo. La mirada perversa en aquel niño, Ken, le dio muy mala espina.

—C-Claro, vamos a pintar.

Los niños caminaron hacia la sala y Ken tomó los acrílicos que su madre guardaba en el sótano de la casa. En silencio, Haise y Ken se sentaron en la mesa a pintar muy concentrados, pero el último de los tres hermanos, Kaneki, se alejó un poco de ellos y se sentó en el sofá a leer un libro. Touka sintió algo de pena por él, tan solo y callado que se veía, así que se acercó con la intención de mantener algún tipo de conversación infantil mientras sus hermanos pintaban sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué lees? —preguntó amistosamente.

Kaneki parpadeó, nervioso, y la miró de reojo con algo de pena.

—E-El Principito —susurró, inseguro.

Touka sonrió.

—Me gusta ese libro, lo leí cuando iba a la escuela. ¿Te gusta leer?

Poco a poco Kaneki pareció entrar en confianza, al parecer le gustaba hablar de libros. Bajó el suyo un poco, asintiendo con una sonrisa nerviosa pero muy feliz.

—S-Sí...

Haise entró en escena interrumpiendo la conversación. Llevaba sus lentes algo torcidos pero cargaba entre sus manos un papel doblado y manchado con pintura, al parecer le había hecho un dibujo. Touka sonrió, recordando vagamente a Hinami.

—Hice esto para ti —confesó, solemne.

Touka tomó el papel con curiosidad y encaró las cejas al notar su contenido. Primero, había una muchacha con cabello corto y azul, muy parecida a ella, estaba _segura_ que era ella. A su lado, un niño de cabello blanco y negro tomaba su mano mientras la muchacha se inclinaba para besarlo en los labios. Por encima de sus cabezas yacía escrito algo:

 _"¡Ven, mi falso gigante, mi nefando bajo viente!_  
 _¡Unta todo protuberancia con árido recelo!"_  
 _P.D: Creo que no he visto en toda mi vida un ser tan hermoso como tú,  
se que solo tengo ocho pero si me esperas unos años te juro que creceré. _

La muchacha tragó saliva sonoramente, insegura ante lo que se suponía que debía sentir. ¿Ternura o miedo? Lo último parecía muy razonable, especialmente al notar la sonrisa exagerada que le dedicaba Haise como si esperara que le entregaran una galleta como recompensa. Touka sonrió suavemente, incómoda, y rió un poco.

—Eh, que bonito, Haise... lo guardaré.

—¡Mira, mira, soy un monstruo sangriento!

La voz de Ken la hicieron sobresaltar, especialmente al notar que su cara estaba pintada de rojo por completo. La muchacha frunció el ceño, aterrada, se había manchado la blusa entera con pintura roja. Maldición.

—Ken... —replicó, frustrada—. Ven, vamos a cambiarte de camis- _¡ah!_

Chilló al oír la risa frenética de Ken cuando éste embarró su blusa de la pintura que cargaba entre sus manos. ¿Qué demonios...? Su blusa favorita, la más cara y presentable que tenía se había arruinado. En una situación como esa —y ella misma siendo la niñera y estando a cargo del trío— decidió que lo mejor era regañarle y ejercer como máxima autoridad en la casa mientras la madre de los niños estaba ausente, pero Haise decidió ocupar el cargo antes que ella con mucho enfado.

—¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Touka! —gritó, acercándose hacia la mesa para tomar pintura verde entre sus manos y embarrarle la cara a Ken.

Pero en lugar de enfadarse con su hermano, Ken se echó a reír con euforia.

—¡Guerra de pintura! —gritó, corriendo hacia la mesa para tomar más frascos y embarrarse la manos con la sustancia, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Haise se hallaba tan sucio como Ken, y Touka podía jurar que su cabello había pasado de ser azul a un tono morado y verdoso.

Intentó detenerlos, de verdad, pero era imposible. Haise se había tomado la situación muy enserio y se veía completamente decidido a defenderla de «todo aquél que quisiera hacerle daño» o al menos eso es lo que le había oído decir. Ken ignoraba sus amenazas y reía, continuando con el juego descaradamente. Kaneki se había asustado, agachándose detrás del sofá para cubrirse de las bolas de pintura que volaban por el aire como bolas de nieve.

—¡Deténganse, basta! Ah, maldición, ¡he dicho que se detengan!

Touka no supo como sucedió, pero logró detener aquel alborote. Enfadada y con la paciencia llegando a su limite a tan solo una hora de permanecer en esa casa, arrastró a Haise y a Ken hacia el baño para limpiarles el desastre de pintura que se habían embarrado por todo el cuerpo. Los niños se vistieron con rapidez y Touka les preparó algo simple de comer, obligándolos a sentarse en silencio mientras la muchacha buscaba disfrutar un poco de paz junto a la compañía de su teléfono móvil. Sin embargo, el pequeño Kaneki la sorprendió con un bonito regalo que derritieron su corazón.

Era una flor de origami.

—Para ti —murmuró, con la cabeza gacha y el brazo extendido hacia ella, sosteniendo la flor.

Ella sonrió, tomando el regalo.

—¡Oh, que bonito! —murmuró, sorprendida por su habilidad—. Gracias, Kaneki. Lo pondré en el escritorio de mi habitación.

Kaneki sonrió, emocionado. Definitivamente era su favorito de los tres hermanos. Sin embargo, a diferencia de Kaneki y Haise, los cuales eran bastante tranquilos dentro de lo que cabía, Ken no podía quedarse quieto. Oía con irritación la manera en que tronaba sus dedos una y otra vez mirando a su alrededor con extremo aburrimiento. Chasqueaba su lengua, se incorporaba de la silla, volvía a sentarse, tarareaba una canción... ese niño era incontrolable.

—Ken, podrías-

—Estoy aburrido.

—¿Por qué no miras algo de televi-

—¿Cuantos años tienes? —preguntó, ladeando el rostro.

—Eh, diecinuev-

—¿Tienes novio?

—No realm-

—Yo puedo ser su novio —sugirió Haise, alzando la mano inocentemente.

Touka suspiró, cerrando sus ojos momentáneamente. ¿Qué demonios podía hacer para mantenerlos en silencio un buen rato? Miró la hora, eran las siete de la noche, sería mejor si se apresuraba a preparar la cena para que comieran de una vez y se fueran a dormir temprano. Volvió a suspirar, incorporándose del sofá y encendió la televisión.

—Iré a preparar la cena, miren algún canal para niños o algo —dijo, marchando hacia la cocina.

Sin embargo, notó que Kaneki la seguía dubitativo, aferrando su libro fuertemente entre sus manos, al parecer no le agradaba estar demasiado cerca de sus revoltosos hermanos. Mientras Touka preparaba el puré de patatas y sacaba las pechuga de pollo del refrigerador, Kaneki permanecía parado a su lado hablándole de sus libros, confesándose que su sueño ideal era convertirse en un famoso escritor internacional. Touka sonrió, era un niño muy dulce e inteligente, así que sintió curiosidad.

—Vaya, eso es genial, Kaneki. ¿Tienes pensada alguna historia bonita?

Kaneki asintió, sonriendo tímidamente.

—¡Sí! Será mi primer libro —confesó, entrando en confianza—. Se trata de un niño llamado Ryu que sufre acoso escolar en la escuela, él intenta decirle a su madre lo que sucede pero nadie le hace caso. Así que toma un cuchillo del sótano de su padre y apuñala a todos sus compañeros de clase, incluida a su maestra porque nunca lo defendió de los niños abusadores. Incendia la escuela con todos ellos dentro y se marcha a Kyoto para enamorarse de una Geisha, pero ella lo engaña con un empresario y Ryu termina ahorcándose sobre un árbol en un parque. Te dedicaré la historia si quieres.

Touka lo miró horrorizada. ¿Qué demonios...?

Un ruido sordo la hizo sobresaltar, seguido de un cantante de metal que prometía hacer estallar las ventanas de la casa por lo fuerte que gritaba. ¿Quién demonios había encendido el reproductor de música? Junto a Kaneki abandonaron la cocina hacia la sala y Touka chilló de irritación ante semejante escena. Ken yacía parado sobre la mesa bailando mientras estrellaba infinidad de platos en el suelo, Haise lucía furioso sosteniendo entre las manos sus lentes redondos, al parecer se habían roto.

—¡Estúpido _retrosubnormal_! —chillaba Haise, mirando a su hermano con un odio exagerado—. ¡Voy a matarte!

—¡Ken! —gritó Touka, enfadada—. ¡Bájate de la mesa ahora mismo!

Ken continuaba bailando y riendo sin parar, mientras sostenía un plato en el aire amenazadoramente, una mirada de satisfacción y desafío lo identificaban como el niño más insoportable que Touka había visto en toda su vida.

—¡Ken! ¡O te bajas o juro que-

—¡Ah! —chilló Kaneki, cubriéndose las orejas.

El plato calló hacia el suelo haciéndose añicos y Touka supo que había tenido suficiente. No eran sus hijos, no eran nada de ella, pero se aseguraría de enseñarle una lección a ese mocoso con aspecto de gótico...

—¡VOY A MATARTE!

Ken lució contento con la amenaza, tal vez creyendo que se trataba de un juego. Se bajó de la mesa, chillando, y echó a correr por toda la casa mientras Touka lo perseguía desesperadamente, su mal humor emergiendo como un monstruo aterrador. Haise corría junto a ella, adelantándose descaradamente.

—¡No te preocupes por Ken, yo te protegeré, Touka! —gritó, alzando las manos al cielo—. ¡Ven aquí, sucio _pejelagarto_!

La muchacha no supo durante cuanto tiempo estuvo persiguiendo a Ken, chillando miles de incoherencias las cuales contenían numerosos «¡si no vienes aquí inmediatamente el coco te comerá, mocoso de mierda!» y otros tantos «¡ven a cepillarte los dientes, maldición!» que no sirvieron absolutamente de nada, aquél mocoso no se había detenido y las piernas de Touka comenzaron a debilitarse. Kaneki la perseguía hacia todas partes, muerto de miedo.

—¿Le pondrás sal y cebolla a las pechugas? —preguntó, casual—. Es que creo que soy alérgico a la sal y a la cebolla, una vez mi piel se brotó demasiado y mañana debo actuar en la escuela, no puedo lucir así si como sal y cebolla...

Touka suspiró con irritación.

—Kaneki...

—No le pondrás sal y cebolla, ¿verdad? ¡Además soy vegetariano! ¡Mi piel es muy sensible y mamá dice que-

Kaneki detuvo sus quejas sin sentido cuando Touka entró a la habitación de Ken —donde creía se había ocultado— y una manta color verde la cubrieron de pies a cabeza. Ante la imposibilidad de ver y tropezarse con sus propios pies y los miles de juguetes esparcidos por el suelo, sintió el cuerpo de alguien lanzarse sobre ella mientras la golpeaba con numerosas almohadas, las risas de ese diablillo eran constantes y Touka ya no supo que hacer.

—¡Muérete, dragón, haré justicia sobre el mundo! —gritaba escandalizado.

—¡Suelta a la princesa, demonio de un solo ojo! —aquella era la voz de Haise.

—¡D-Deténganse! ¡Van a asfixiarla! ¡T-Touka! —Kaneki parecía ser el único niño que se preocupaba por su salud—. ¡Resiste!

Touka intentó zafarse de su trampa, pero nada parecía funcionar. Aquél mocoso de uñas negras poseía una fuerza de los mil demonios y Haise se veía demasiado ocupado en golpear a su hermano que en ayudarla a ella. No fue luego de unos pocos minutos cuando Touka logró quitarse la manta de la cabeza y Kaneki apareció en escena con un extintor de fuego que la muchacha no supo de donde demonios había sacado. ¿El sótano, quizá?

—¡K-Kaneki, no! —chilló ella, desesperada.

 _Oh no._

—¡Y-Yo te salvaré!

Una ráfaga de líquido blanco nubló su vista, todos chillaron con exageración y durante varios minutos Touka no supo realmente qué fue lo que sucedió. Cayó hacia atrás, bañada en algo frío y pegajoso que se introdujo entre su ropa, su cabello e incluso su boca. Tosió cuando el sonido se detuvo y abrió los párpados con pesadez, gimiendo de frustración. La habitación estaba empapada del agua pulverizada al igual que los rostros de los niños, demasiado conmocionados por lo que había sucedido. Si el cabello de Ken ya de por sí era muy blanco, con el contenido del extintor lucía como un muñeco de nieve real. Él tosió, parpadeando repetidas veces, y chilló con euforia mientras se carcajeaba desvergonzadamente.

— _¡Wohoo!_ ¡Eso ha sido genial, hay que hacerlo otra vez!

Kaneki lucía muy culpable y Touka supo que sería el fin de su trabajo. Adiós al dinero, a la posibilidad de continuar estudiando en su universidad, la señora Akira iba a matarla después de haber demostrado ser una pésima niñera. Dejó descansar su cabeza contra el suelo, cerrando los ojos, y la suave voz de Haise hizo eco en la habitación.

—¿Necesitas que te de respiración de boca a boca?

Touka apretó los puños con fuerza, la furia poco a poco dominando la escasa cordura que le quedaba. Suspiró, tratando de controlar su acelerada respiración, el fuego de la ira consumiendo sus venas.

—¿Alguna vez han comido niños con puré de patatas?

Ken pareció ser el único que comprendió la situación antes que sus hermanos. Pero para él todo era divertido.

—¡Se ha enojado! ¡Corran!

Los tres demonios se incorporaron dispuestos a abandonar la habitación, y Touka supo que había llegado a su límite.

—¡Pues voy a hacerme un banquete con ustedes, mocosos demoníacos!

Nota mental. _Jamás_ volvería a ejercer un trabajo de niñera otra vez.

* * *

 **No se como salió esto, lo juro.** De tanto pensar en las tres personalidades de Kaneki (y verlo a él mismo como un niño en la mente de Haise) me hizo pensar en Touka cuidándolos a los tres estilo niñera, **y así salió** (?).

En fin, no hay mucho para decir. Primera historia de TG que no contiene sufrimiento/drama y termina remotamente bien. **Já.**

¿ **Reviews,** gente hermosa?

 _ **—Mel.**_


End file.
